Living Legend
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: There is a new and mysterious Millennium Item around. Plus something odd is happeing when Yugi started to here Atemu's voice through their link again. [Set after Cemoinal Battle]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any others belong to me and my friend.

"blah" - talking

**_blah_** - thinking

// - Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Living Legend

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Prologue

Everyone heard the story and legend of the seven Millennium Items but sadly the story and legend been tempered and changed. In truth there been nine Millennium Items. One was the Millennium Cartouche worn by the raining queen of Egypt; its powers wrapped in mystery. The other was the Millennium Pendent, the twin item to the Millennium Puzzle, also been worn around the neck of the raining Pharaoh. Its powers been unknown since its unsure if it or the puzzle had the same or different traits cause both items looked exactly alike. Cause of this is this reason, the truth of both items were erase from the stories and legend. And so five thousand years later is where our tale truly beings...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any others belong to me and my friend.

"blah" - talking

**_blah_** - thinking

// - Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Living Legend

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 1

It's been five mouths since the Ceremonial Battle; Yugi Mouto just sat quietly at his school desk starting sadly out the window, not paying attention to the history teacher. Since his friend, the Pharaoh, left to the After Life after that duel Yugi begun to greatly miss his old friend. Suddenly a piece of paper was place on his desk then the teacher talked some more.

- - -

After school, he and the others headed to his Grandpa's shop. That's when Yugi decided to look at the paper. Yugi looked surprised and confused. "What is this?" he asked.

"What? Ya wasn't paying attention, Yuge?" Joey asked surprised.

Yugi shock his head. "No, sadly I wasn't." he said finally.

"It's okay Yugi." said Jen with a smile "We all miss him, isn't that right, Meli?"

Jen's best friend Melissa, or Meli for short, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but remember Yugi, Atemu's in a better and happy place."

"But you of all people would like him to stay as well." Yugi said.

"True."

"But Yugi, Atemu was a five thousand and nineteen year old Pharaoh. He was years past his due date to go into the After Life." Jen said.

"Okay but what's this paper for?" Yugi asked.

"It's a permission slip." said Tèa "Remember six mouths ago our teacher said that today she'll hand them out for our field trip to the museum next week."

"Oh... That one..."

"Yeah, I'd remember the Pharaoh was quite interested in going again." said Tristan "I think they are doing another Egyptian Theme exhibit again."

Before Yugi said anything is when the group arrived at the shop. "Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi announces once they entered.

Sugoroku looked up from his place behind the counter and smiled at them. "Welcome home, oh Yugi, a package just came in the mail for you." he said "It's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks Grandpa."

- - -

Once in the kitchen, the group found said package. It was a medium sized box. "Hey Yuge, the box is from Ishizu." Joey said once he saw the return address.

Yugi looked shocked. "Really?" he asked.

"Go on Yugi, open it." said Ryou with a smile.

"Okay..." Yugi slowly open the box.

"Wow what ever it is must be fragile. Look at all those packing peanuts." said Tristan.

"Hey, there's a note." said Tèa.

Sure enough there was a note sitting on top. It was a bit short:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I know HE wanted you to have this._

_Ishizu_

"Yugi do you know what that means?" Jen asked with a smile.

Yugi reached his hands into the box and slowly pull them out and there in his hands was the Millennium Puzzle, still on its chain. "Atemu's puzzle..." Yugi spoke softly, staring at the item as tears started to appear. Suddenly Yugi did a short shout as he felt a small pain in his head, then suddenly...

A-A...ib...ou... 

"Yuge, ya okay?" Joey asked concerned.

As suddenly as it came, the pain subsided, and the familiar voice was gone. "I...I thought I heard Atemu's voice." Yugi finally said a bit surprised and confused "Through our link..."

"Yugi, that can't be true. You must been hearing things." said Ryou.

Yugi sighed. "I guess you're right." he said.

- - -

Later on that night, Yugi placed the puzzle on the night stand. He sighed sadly, laid on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. **_Did I just imaged it? Do I miss Yami that much?_** he thinks.

Suddenly, the small pain in his head returned and the familiar voice; A-A...ib...ou... 

Yugi looked surprised. He couldn't believe what he heard. /Y-Yami? Is that you?/

W-W...ere... Then the voice was gone again.

- - -

Soon it was next week and from time to time Yugi could swore he heard the Pharaoh's voice. As the school bus pulled in front of the museum Yugi stared sadly at the building, remembering the old memories. "Okay kids, you may look around the museum in small groups. We'll all meet in the museum's café for lunch at noon." the history teacher said with a smile "So have fun kids." With that the class left the bus and entered the building.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tèa, Jen and Melissa went to the new Ancient Egypt exhibit. Jen stared at aw at a case with small statures of the gods. "Wow, I never thought the people of the museum found EVERY god." she said in excitement "Just like all the gods listed in my book."

"Hey guys look, it's a sarcophagus!" Joey said, pointing to a mummy case. The group laughed at him. "What? What's so funny?" he asked confused and mad he was being laughed at by his friends.

"First, Joseph, a sarcophagus is made of stone." Melissa said once her laugher calmed down "They can't be remove from a tomb."

"Second, what you are seeing is a cartonnage." said Jen "Roughly translated it means coffin in Egyptian."

"Oh." said Joey, now looking dumb.

"It's okay Joey, it happens to everyone who is not an Ancient Egyptian fanatic." said Melissa with a smile as she patted Joey on the back.

"So... Whose is he?" Joey asked.

"It's Amen-Nestawy-Nakht."

"How did ya know that, Tristan? Ya don't read Egyptian."

"It's on the information label, duh." The group decided to look around some more until lunch.

- - -

Later on, in the museum's café, the class was eating lunch until the teacher interrupted them. "Okay class, after lunch we have a special treat." she said with a smile "The museum's owner has given us permission to head downstairs to the Employees level and watch them do an examination on a new mummy that had just arrived from Cairo." The class was excited to hear such news.

- - -

After lunch the class was lead to the Employee level where the museum's owner greeted them with a smile. "Welcome kids, ready to see our guest?" he asked. The class nodded happily. "Okay then, please fallow me." he said. He lead the class into a room where in the middle of the room, on an ex-ray table, was a golden cartonnage. The class was in aw, but Yugi and the others was shock when they saw an image of the Millennium Puzzle on the case. "Before my Employees begin I'll take any questions you many have." he said with another smile.

One student raised his hand, and when the owner picked him, he asked his question. "Is that a royal mummy?"

The owner smiled. "Why yes, our guest is a royal mummy." he said "He was once a young pharaoh around your kids' age."

"Like Tut?" another student asked.

The owner smiled again. "Well yes." he said "But unlike Tutankhamen, we have no clue how our guest died. That's why he's here."

Jen decided to ask a question that was in the group's minds. "Why is he not in his tomb back in Egypt? How did he get here?"

The owner smiled again. "The Egyptian Government and the Egyptian family that protected his tomb gave us permission to do an examination. But I assure you once they are done we'll be sending him back to Cairo." Other students asked other questions and the owner happily answered them always with a smile. "Okay kids enough questions," he said with a smile "It time for his examination. To do that we are going to take some ex-rays." Soon the ex-rays were done and the owner started to show the class them. "Now let's see how our guest died... What there?!" Everyone looked shocked. The ex-rays showed the golden cartonnage was not empty but full with sand and lots of it. "How can this be?" the owner said in confusion.

At that time the small pain in Yugi's head return and so did his Pharaoh's voice. A-A...biou... W-W...here... H-H...elp... Then suddenly the pain and Atemu's voice went away again.

_Yami... What is going on here?_ Yugi thought in deep confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any others belong to me and my friend.

"blah" - talking

**_blah_** - thinking

// - Atemu to Yugi  
/ - Yugi to Atemu

Living Legend

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 2

A couple of week later... "Yugi, there is a call for you." Grandpa said "It's Ishizu."

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said as he took the phone in his small hands and place the receiver to his ear.

"Yugi?" the familiar woman asked, a bit worried in her voice.

"Yeah Ishizu it's me." Yugi said.

"Good. I have some terrible news about Atemu..."

"I know about it, Ishizu." Yugi said "Me and the others was there when it happen."

"Oh."

"Ishizu, why did you agree to open Atemu's tomb like that?"

"Yugi, Atemu's body needed it, to make sure there was no damage to it."

"But why was there sand?"

"We don't really know. Marik is looking through some old scrolls that we found in his tomb to find out. We didn't even know it was full with sand instead of his body."

"I hope you find a reason." Yugi then remember something. "Ishizu, since you sent me the puzzle, from time to time I could hear Atemu through our link. It was like he was calling me for help."

"Oh, that is odd." said Ishizu "But don't worry Yugi, we'll find out what's going on."

"Thanks Ishizu."

- - -

A couple of days later, Ishizu called Yugi again, asking him and the others to go to Cairo to see her. When they soon arrived in Cairo, and were greeted by her, Marik, and Odion. "It's good for all of you to come here on a short notice." said Ishizu.

"Well good thing it was our start on winter brake." said Jen with a smile, she always dreamt of going to Egypt and now was her change.

"So, what did you want to see us for?" Tristan asked.

"We'll explain on the way." said Ishizu.

"The way to where?" asked Melissa.

"You will see."

- - -

Once their luggage was gathered and once in the huge Hummer, they were on their way. "So are ya going to explain all this now?" Joey asked.

"As the matter of fact yes." said Marik "It has to do with those scrolls I found in the Pharaoh's tomb."

"So you finally know what was written in them?" Yugi asked. Marik nodded.

"So what did they say?" Tèa asked.

"A lot." said Marik "And the contents surprised me. One, the scrolls were all written by Priest Seto."

The others looked surprised. "Really?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." said Marik "In them tells of an ninth item." The others looked surprised, shock, and confused.

"An ninth item? But I only thought there was eight, counting Meli's Millennium Cartouche." said Jen.

"We thought so too, everyone did." said Ishizu "But it turns out, the legend and the stories of the items we heard was tampered with."

"So, what is the ninth item?" Ryou asked.

"It's called the Millennium Pendent." said Marik "Not much is known about it except its twin is the Puzzle."

Yugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. "The Puzzle... If that so..." he started to think out loud.

"Atemu also own the Pendent as well." Marik finished for him.

"Where is it then and what dose all this have to do with the sand in the Pharaoh's cartonnage?" Joey asked.

"A lot." said Marik "Thanks to those scrolls, they also told there is a second set of cartonnages."

"Wait, how many are there?"

"Well Joseph, many royal mummies are in a set of three cartonnages." Odion explained "Our Pharaoh, as it turns out, has a second set of three more cartonnages."

"As it turns out, the one that was sent to Domino for exanimation, was plan to have the sand." said Ishizu "It seems that Kaiba's past self did it to protect and secure the safely of the second set."

"So you mean to tell us that this second set is where my darkness' body is?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, that's why we need you to come. We need to find that second set as fast as we can."

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"Well, the Millennium Pendent is the cause." said Ishizu "Like the puzzle was protecting the Pharaoh's soul, the pendent was protecting his body."

"Ya mean...?"

"Atemu's alive?!" Yugi, Melissa, Jen, and Tèa shouted in shock.

"Yes." said Marik "He is."

"So what are ya waiting for!" Joey shouted "We gotta find him!"

"But we don't know where to look." said Ryou.

"We're heading to the Pharaoh's tomb." said Marik "In the scrolls I read, there is suppose to be a secret chamber in his tomb. And is this chamber is supposed to be the location of the second set."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Melissa shouted heading out the door.

Jen ran after her friend. "Meli, wait! We can't just burst inside a dark tomb!" she shouted after her.

"My love is probably suffering some horrible illness being locked inside a sarcophagus somewhere!! We've GOT to find him and help him!"

"Your friend is right." said Odion as after he got out of the Hummer with some flash lights "Going in head first is quite dangerous. Even if the main room is empty there is still some traps if you don't know were to look."

"Besides, aren't you claustrophobic and afraid of the dark?"

"Not when my Pharaoh-sama's in danger."

"Let's go together. Marik and I know our way around. We can help get you past the traps," said Ishizu. Odion passed out the flashlights, then the group, fallowing the Ishtars, headed within the tomb.

- - -

"I hope we don't see any spiders are walking dead people."

"This is the Pharaoh's tomb. Nothing will hurt us because our hearts are focused on him."

"You're right Yugi, we're trying to save Atemu-sama, not desecrate the dead."

"Ahhhh!!!!" they heard Joey shout.

"Joey? You alright?" Tèa asked.

"What's wrong?" Ishizu asked. Melissa was clinging to Jen, startled by his outburst.

Joey was pointing at where his light had landed. A serious stone face was showed. The group sighed. "Joey, that's a stature, of the Pharaoh no less." Tristan said.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that."

"Hopefully the chamber isn't too far. Marik, what did the scrolls say? Should we be looking for a mark of some kind?"

"Yes sister. There should be both the Pendent and the Puzzle pictured with inscriptions."

Jen notice something that seemed a bit odd. "Hey, that False Door seems off." she said.

"Yeah, and the inscriptions and the picture we're looking for are right next to it."

"Yes, let's check it out." Melissa walked past Jen and pushed on it. "No good, it doesn't open."

"Wait Meli, there's a depression there."

"Yeah, it looks like the Puzzle could fit in it," Joey said. The group looked over towards Yugi.

"What?" he said clinging onto the Puzzle "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Yugi, do you or do you not want to help the Pharaoh?" Jen asked.

"What's the Pu-...oh. Umm...how do I know it's not some trap?"

Ai...Ai-aibou...where...help me...help... Yugi was shock to heard his other's voice again, this time a bit clearer in his mind.

Melissa felt pain through her body. "I...I think...he's...behind that...door," she replied catching her breath.

"I just heard his voice. Here goes," Yugi said as he took the Puzzle and slowly placed it in the depression.

At that moment the room shook for a bit as the False Door slowly started to move. When it was done a chamber was reviled, inside the chamber was another sarcophagus, and inside that was another golden cartonnage. This time this cartonnage had an image that might be the Millennium Pendent. "Whoa! I wonder if my old tomb is as elaborate?" Melissa asked curiously.

"It probably is." said Ishizu "The Pharaoh did love you greatly to see to that."

Odion slowly walked into the chamber, checking for traps. "Okay," he finally said "It's safe to come in." Yugi and Melissa headed in first. The others were close behind.

They slowly near the golden cartonnage. "Should we knock?" Joey asked.

Melissa got another bout of pain, more intense because they were much closer now. Tèa backslapped him. "Joey!"

"What?! What did I say?!"

She gave him a death glare. "Bad joke," she whispered. Melissa nervously approached the cartonnage to open it, but Atemu's pain coursed through her again.

"Y-Yugi...You'd...better...do it..."

"Okay..." Yugi said slowly and slowly push on the lid.

"Remember this is a three set." said Ishizu "There are two more under it."

"Here, let me help," Odion said.

"Me too," added Marik. Yugi nodded and they got the first one opened. Then they set work opening the second and the third one. As they slowly removed the third lid, is when a body rapped in bandages and a gold head appeared. Joey screamed in fright.

Joey got backslapped, this time by Jen. "It's a Funerary Mask." she sneered at him.

"Oh. I knew that too." Tèa just rolled her eyes.

Yugi slowly and gently took one of the arms and held its hand in his. "Pharaoh?"

Yugi...? Yugi, and the group notice the body was breathing a bit, and then notice the Millennium Pendent around the neck. Melissa weakly walked over and gently caressed its head. She smiled and gently removed the Funerary Mask. She found the beginning of the wrappings and gently took them off to the bottom of the neck. The familiar tri-color hair was matted down cause of the wrappings. Melissa sighed happily to see her lover's face. Crimson eyes slowly open and looked into first Yugi's then Melissa's. The Pharaoh tried to speck, but just a weak moan came out instead.

"Ssshhh, don't try to talk," Melissa replied caressing his cheek and then running her fingers through the matted hair.

"We should get the Pharaoh out of here." said Ishizu.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready to get away from all the mummy drama," Tèa said.

With Odion's help, Melissa and Yugi gently lifted him out of the cartonnage. "We know ya don't care much for mummies." said Joey.

"Neither do you!" she retorted just loud enough for him.

"Yeah, ya got me there." said Joey.

"Alright, back home then," Marik said leading the way. Odion had the Pharaoh in his arms while Melissa and Yugi stayed close behind.

"Oh, Yugi don't forget the puzzle." Jen said once they were out of the chamber. He grabbed it and put it around his neck, where he felt its secure weight once more. When that happened the False Door closed once more.

- - -

Soon they were out of the tomb, Atemu wince as the bright sun hit his eyes. "I didn't know the Pharaoh was a vampire." said Joey.

"Please Joey, no more bad jokes." said Ryou with a sigh.

"Aww, is the sun in your eyes?" Melissa asked. She took off her summer jacket she was wearing and held it over him to block the sun. Weak crimson eyes looked thankfully at her. She smiled as they continued walking.

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer," Ishizu said. They soon arrived back at the Hummer.

Yugi and Melissa sat down in the back first and helped Odion lay the Pharaoh down. Yugi held the feet end in his lap while Melissa had his head. She gently caressed his cheek and his hair. "We'll get you back to normal, I promise." Crimson eyes looked weakly towards hers.

"So, why the Pharaoh all weak like that?" asked Tristan.

"It's quite a long story. Do you wish to know?" Ishizu asked. The others nodded, even Atemu seemed interested. Melissa smiled at him.

"Well...it all starts with the Pendant. The Puzzle protects the soul and the Pendant protects the body," Marik started. "When the Pharaoh went to the afterlife after the Ceremonial Battle, he was sent directly to his body."

"I don't get it." said Joey confused.

"Why?" Tèa asked.

"Because his body is very much alive as you can see. Since the soul had a vessel to return too..."

"And the Pendant had reconnected with the Puzzle..."

"He became whole again. However, the body is over five thousand years old. It has been locked in that cartonnage for a long time, so naturally it's very stiff and weak."

"Oh." most of the group said at once.

"So, how long will it last?" Jen asked.

"A while. He'll have to train his body all over again. Extensive Physical Therapy, basically." Crimson eyes winced in pain.

"Don't worry Atemu-sama, we'll get you help. Just relax and try to rest," Melissa said gently as she caressed his cheek.

"First before we do anything, once we get back we have to remove the rest of those wrapping and get some cloths for him." said Odion.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll be happy to be able to breathe easier, huh Pharaoh?" Yugi said with a smile. Atemu just nodded weakly.

"We're here." Melissa, Yugi, and Odion helped lift the Pharaoh out of the Hummer. Melissa covered his eyes with her jacket again. "Come on inside," Ishizu said leading the way.

As they went inside Marik led them to a guest bedroom. "Slowly and gently guys," Melissa said as Yugi and Odion helped her lay the Pharaoh down on the bed. He moaned in pain again. "It's going to be okay, my love."

"I'll be right back," Ishizu said going into the guest bathroom. She returned with a small pair of medical scissors. She took the utmost precaution as she carefully cut the rest of the wrappings off.

"You know what? I bet a soak in a warm bath would be great. It might help," Melissa suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll go start one. Which way is the bathroom again?"

"Down the hall and on your left, Yugi," Ishizu said with a smile. Yugi smiled back and went to draw the bath. "Odion, why don't you go see if you can find something that will fit him. There might be some spare clothes in Marik's room."

"I bet everyone's hungry. I'll go in the kitchen and whip something up." Ishizu nodded as Marik and Odion left.

"There, all done. Try not to move to fast yet, my Pharaoh. Take it slow."

Melissa helped stretch his arms being very slow and careful. "You'll feel better soon, I promise," she said with a smile. Ishizu gently tried to get the circulation back in his legs.

"It's ready."

"Alright."

"Yugi, you get his feet and I'll get his head. Ishizu you support half the weight by bracing his back."

"That would be best," she said gently getting her arms under him.

"A nice bath will make you feel loads better," Melissa whispered softly to him. They carefully carried him to the bathroom and gently laid him in the tub.

"This'll help relieve some of the stiffness."

"Yeah, a nice relaxing bath always helps."

"I'm just glad we found you. I missed you."

"Me too. I'm just glad you're back Pharaoh-sama." She gently poured some water on him and rubbed his shoulders. "Feels good after being all wrapped up like that." He nodded weakly. Melissa smiled. She helped him lay back so he could just sit and soak.

"I think I'll go check on Marik and maybe help him."

"Yeah, I'll go help the others. It'll give you some alone time," Yugi said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay. Thanks Yugi. You know where we'll be."

- - -

After he was relaxed and clean, Melissa gently dried him off. "Feel much better now don't ya?" He nodded weakly again. She smiled. "Uh, I can't carry you by myself. You'd always carry me though," she said with a laugh. He smiled weakly. "Uh, a little help?" she called. Yugi and Odion rushed in. "Great. I can't carry him myself. Can you guys help me?"

"Of course." The three of them gently laid him down on the bed. "I'll be back with a change of clothes for him."

"Thanks Odion."

"Feel better Pharaoh?" He nodded weakly. Yugi smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"These should work," Odion said returning.

"Those will be just fine." Melissa gently sat Atemu up and carefully put a white button up shirt on him. "Nice, comfy, silky shirt. Yugi, can you help me get the pants on him?" He nodded and helps put on a pair of pajama pants that were the same material as the shirt. "There you go, nice and comfy," Melissa said tucking him in.

"I don't mean to disturb you, but dinner's ready."

"Thank you Marik. I think Yugi and I will stay here with the Pharaoh. Could you bring his and our meals here for us?"

"Sure."

"I'll go help," said Odion leaving.

"Thanks guys. And thanks for inviting us here and into your home."

"You are all very welcome here," Marik said with a smile. Yugi watched them leave.

"Hungry Atemu-sama?"

"M-ma...maybe...a little."

"Good you're well enough to talk a bit."

"And that you're appetite is unharmed," Melissa added with a smile.

- - -

"Joey slow down!" Jen shouted "It's not a race!"

"Yeah, save some food for the rest of us okay?" Tèa said frustrated. At that moment Odion came into the room.

"Hurry before it's all gone. Oh, we made something special for the Pharaoh. Something that will be easy on him," said Marik. Odion nodded and retrieve the meals. Ryou and Tèa tried to show a good example by getting their food with much more grace. Odion smiled and headed to the Guest Room. Jen sighed at Joey as she got her dinner.

- - -

"I've brought dinner," Odion said with a smile as he came in the room. Yugi and Melissa looked up at him. Odion smiled at them. He came over and sat the meals down.

"Oh wow! That looks good! Smells good too."

Odion smiled. "We even have something that will be easy on you, Pharaoh." he said looking over at Atemu. He smiled a small weak smile. Yugi's stomach growled and he sweat dropped. Odion just smiled.

"Guess we should eat. If you want you can go ahead and join Ishizu and Marik. We'll be fine." Odion smiled again and left the room. "Yugi, can you help me sit Atemu-sama up?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Melissa." he said.

"It's just so you can eat. After you can lay right back down," Melissa said sweetly as both of them gently sat him up and propped him up with pillows. She took his tray of food and set it on the bed. "Looks like soup and applesauce. That WILL be easy on you." She smiled happily and started to feed him. "Go on Yugi, I've got it."

"Okay," he replied getting his own food and eating.

"Is it good Atemu?" she asked with a smile. He nodded. She smiled bigger. "This reminds of that one time, when I got sick. You stayed by me." Yugi looked confused. Melissa noticed this. "It was before we met you, back in Egypt all those years ago." Yugi nodded in understanding.

- - -

After the Pharaoh was finished, she helped him lay back down. "There you go, my love. Rest for awhile." After she finished with hers, she got up from the bed and took the empty dishes and trays. "I'll be right back. I'm going to help Ishizu and the others clean up. Let Yugi spend some time with you." He nodded weakly. Melissa smiled and left the room. Yugi sat closer to him on the bed.

"Feel strong enough to tell me a bit more about the Pendant?"

"I'm...sorry I...never told you...I'd...I had..."

"Forgotten, I know. It was when you erased your memories."

"It was...created...to protect...the user...and make them...immortal in a...way...It also...made the Puzzle...invisible..."

"I see." Atemu started coughing and moaning. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk anymore." He nodded weakly and they only talked a little.

- - -

Two hours passed and Melissa soon returned. "Sorry Atemu-sama. I was talking with the others. Yami-chan is happy to hear you're alright."

"Well, I think I'll go visit with the others and let you two alone again."

"Thanks Yugi," Melissa said with a smile. She hugged him and he left the room. "Hey Atemu-sama. You okay?"

"T-tired..." Melissa smiled and nuzzled up close to him on the bed. He smiled weakly.

"I love you..."

"I...love you...too..." She smiled and gently rested her head on him. He weakly tried to touch her with his hand. She took hold of it and hugged it against her.

"Rest my love, you need it." He nodded weakly and rested his head back on the pillows. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, his chest slowly and weakly rising against her head. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep to his deep breathing. She kissed his hand and laid it back at his side. She put an arm around him and adjusted her head more comfortably and gently on his chest. "Sleep well my love." She soon fell asleep.

- - -

A few hours later, the others came in to check on things. Yugi, Tèa, Ishizu, and Jen all smiled at the precious sight. Atemu was barely awake, smiling happily at his love, slowly and weakly running his hand through her hair. "Guess we should let 'em be huh?" Joey said softly.

"Yes, that would be wise," Ishizu said.

"They seem so happy," Tèa said with a smile.

"I'm glad he's okay. I was worried for a little while." Yugi caught Atemu's weak smile and waved back happily.

"Night," he whispered as Ishizu closed the door.

/Goodnight...Aibou/ He watched Melissa sleep for a while until he grew tired again. He went back to sleep, weakly resting his arm around his queen.

- - -

The others decided to talk quietly downstairs. "So, how long til the Pharaoh gets back to normal?" Joey asked.

"It will take awhile," said Odion.

"Yes. It will be a rough road as well."

"What can we do to help?" Jen asked.

"Well, since he was buried for so long, it will take a lot of intense therapy. You can be moral support." Jen nodded with a smile.

"I'm just happy that he came back again," Yugi said.

"So... with the Pharaoh alive again..." started Tristan "Could that mean he could get sick and stuff like we do?"

"I think so."

"Yes brother, it's as if he never left. He's human in a human body."

They sat there for awhile. "I guess we should all get some good night sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be wise."

"Yeah, goodnight guys," Marik said getting up and leaving.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms." said Ishizu to the group. Soon, everyone retired for the night.

- - -

Later that night, everyone was in a peaceful sleep, well all expect one... "Can't...move...Somebody help me!!!" Atemu started to breath very uneasily as his very bad dream went on. "Please! Somebody!" Melissa opened her eyes groggily, wondering what the commotion was. Atemu's breathing was still uneasy as he started to sweat and toss weakly in his sleep.

Melissa was fully awake now, watching her love curiously. "Pharaoh-sama?"

"Somebody please!! Get me out of here!!" Tears started to fall down Atemu's face.

"Atemu! Pharaoh-sama!" Melissa shouted gently shaking him.

Wet crimson eyes fly open, as Atemu was breathing unevenly. "M-Melissa...?" Tears still fell down his face.

"Pharaoh-sama! Don't scare me like that!" she said hugging him close. Atemu started weakly shaking like a leaf. "What's wrong?" Melissa asked concerned. Atemu didn't say anything but started to cry harder, his bad dream still fresh in his mind. "Pharaoh-sama...? What's got you so upset?"

At that moment Ishizu and Odion ran into the room. They had hard the shouting. "What's going on?" she asked very concerned.

"I don't know. He started shouting in his sleep and now he's upset." Come on, my love. Tell me what's wrong? 

Atemu was still crying. Odion figured out what was going on. "He must have a nightmare about what had happen." he said.

"Oh, is that it?" she said asked, holding him close. It's alright Pharaoh-sama. I'm here with you and I won't leave you. Atemu weakly buried his face into Melissa's chest. Pharaoh-sama... "I can handle it from here. You guys can go back to sleep if you want to," she said.

"Very well then," said Ishizu "Goodnight, Melissa, Pharaoh." Melissa smiled as they left.

She held her lover close and tried to calm the distraught Pharaoh down. She smiled as she figured out just what would do it. She started to sing in Egyptian, both through the link and out loud. Atemu's breathing started to slow back down. She kept singing until she knew he was asleep. (Everything is alright my love) she said in Egyptian as she laid him back down and laid right beside him. (I will never leave you), she whispered before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.


End file.
